pmgnetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
PMG Network
PMG Network (simply known as "PMG") is a channel that updates some of his projects through YouTube, such as The Craziest World of Microsoft Sam, The Amy Rose Show, Tonight with Microsoft Sam, etc. The YouTube channel was launched on December 5, 2011. As of May 31, 2012, PMG Network updated a livestream which it airs some shows (including their programs). The network went on hiatus around August 2013 due to study issues. But as of October 12, 2014, they decided to return PMG back on due to their demands. In March 2015, PMG is finally confirmed that the channel will be revamped with new graphics and new shows, which it will simultaneously rebranding on March 26, 2015, in favor of multiple awards from Greenview Montessori School. The livestream channel has been resumed airing on April 20, 2015, to bring the latest updates. As of May 1, 2015, Not all of its shows will be YouTube, but planned that some of the series and other special stuff will be exclusive only to livestream viewers only. Since the stream is currently inactive in almost a year, they hinted that the stream will resume on April 16 (which is Easter Sunday), with a different lineup. List of PMG Network Shows List of programs broadcast by PMG Network List of PMG Network Specials Christmas Travelers (December 6, 2011) The Recap of 2011 (December 31, 2011) 2012 Decades with Microsoft Sam (January 17, 2012) Microsoft Sam's ROFLica University (January 18, 2012) Be A Hero, Stop the SOPA (January 28, 2012) Tooners, Game KNB (March 16, 2012) Fashionistas by Isabella (May 6, 2012) Be A Hero, Stop the CISPA (May 2012) Pasukan 2012 (May 2012) Gumball's Vacation in the Philippines (June 2012) List of PMG Network Original Films 2012 *The Art of Fashion (March 13, 2012) *The Birthday Rush (March 22, 2012) *Microsoft Sam's Roflcopter Adventure (May 1, 2012) *Sayaka (May 26, 2012) *The Art of Fashion 2 *Microsoft Sam's Roflcopter Adventure 2 *Gummypuss: The Curse of Slendy 2013 *Gumball and The Google Translate Button (TBA 2013) *Gummypuss: One True Cosplayer (TBA 2013) List of PMG Network Parodies 2012 Logos MTRCB4.png|First PMG Network logo used from December 5, 2011 to May 10, 2012 New pmg logo.png|Second PMG Network logo used from May 11, 2012 to July 8, 2012 Pmg 2013 logo.png|Third PMG Network logo (which it was similar to the first one) used from November 25, 2012 to February 10, 2013 Pmglogo.png|The Fourth PMG Network logo (used from February 11, 2013 to March 26, 2015) Pmgrebrand2015logo.png|The Fifth and Current PMG Network logo used from December 15, 2014 to the present (initially to be fully-rebranded on March 26, 2015) pmgstreamlogo.png|Current logo for PMG Livestream used from April 20, 2015 to the present Pmg2015logoflatversion.png|Flat version of the current logo used from June 1, 2017 to present Slogans *'CHECK it' (December 5, 2011-May 13, 2012) *'A Place for Everything' (May 13, 2012-December 31, 2012) *'Epicness to the Max' (September 1, 2012-December 31, 2012) *'The Animation Authority' (February 11, 2013) *'Be Animated' (December 15, 2014-present) *'Be Sikat sa PMG (Be Famous on PMG)' (June 1, 2017-present)